Kana: The Dragon Princess
by Melinoma
Summary: OC/Gaara Fic...possible lemon
1. Prologue: The Dragon Disaster

Long ago, a great fire danced through villages. Many shouted for help. Thousands died. A woman laid on a bed, peacefully in sleep. This woman was Kana. She had no middle or last name. Most didn't even know her first name. On her neck was the fragment of stone that gave her such power. Woven with thick black lace, the necklace held on to a crimson marble. Deceitful to the eye, however, it was not a marble. It was a hollow capsule, filled with blood of the woman's parents. You could hear many different versions of the tale of her dragon stone, and the dragon princess Kana. The truth of the matter was that Kana killed her parents at the ripe age of ten. Some of the whispers you'll hear are that her parents had dragon blood running through their veins. All that is known is that capsule filled with their blood was magical. Kana could wish for practically anything, except for life. How was it that the necklace had such powers? I don't think anyone has the answer to that. But what I can tell you is that Kana used those powers terribly. At first it was just the woman at the orphanage who wouldn't feed her. Then it was the boy who wouldn't date her. Next thing anyone knew was that Kana became an evil, evil woman. Mass murder was one of her daily activities. No one could steal the necklace from her, simply touching it would kill them within three hours. No one could kill her because on top of the wish granting ability, the necklace also protected her. An invisible shield protected her body; no blade could ever pierce her chest. Since we're all still alive, she obviously was stopped. Kana killed herself. Again, some say it was hypnosis, others say it was simply a sad suicide of a lonely woman. She was dead, but the necklace lived on. Shortly after her death a small group of monks put up a shrine around the necklace, to keep greedy human's hands off of the dragon stone. The shrine still exists today, but no one ever visits it. A handful of monks watch over it. Since I'm telling you this story, you know this is all about to change.


	2. Chapter 1: The Inhumane Ideology

Everyone knew that when Orochimaru was not spotted for a long time that he must be planning something drastic. So when he disappeared for over a year no one celebrated. They could not be sure of what he was concocting, but they knew it would be terrifying.

Orochimaru had been planning to revive Kana, the Dragon Princess, for a rather long time. He completed it in bits, first by building a fake human shell, then by placing an innocent young girl's soul inside of that shell. He and Kabuto could finish those tasks with their eyes shut by now. However, once he injected some of Kana's blood into the body, the heart always stopped. They were nearly out of vials of her blood, and they weren't even sure if the body would be able to use the necklace. Orochimaru was beyond frustrated at this point, he was tempted to give the project up. But he didn't, as you know. The story of Kana must continue.

It was the last vial of blood that they had of Kana's. This time, Kabuto decided that they should take a drastic turn on the process, by using a real body, instead of an artificial one. They worried that by doing this the girl would retain her memories, but by now they were desperate. The serrated needle prickled the body's skin, and the blood flowed into a vein. There was no bright flash of light, no frightening sounds, and the body stayed in one piece. Both Kabuto and Orochimaru tried not to get their hopes up. The girl opened her eyes. They gasped in sync. The girl tried to stand up, but she instead met the floor.

"Speak, Kana." Orochimaru commanded. She did not speak. She opened her mouth and instead gibberish came out.

"...She's like a newborn child." a disheartened Kabuto said.

Orochimaru was visibly upset now. "A **newborn**? How could we possibly teach her all the life lessons she would've learned by her age? Let alone how to stand, or talk, or eat, or... **anything!**" He punched a wall, and threw several things across the room. Kana sat and observed.

We both know that she had to have learned such great things in the short amount of time she shared with Orochimaru. We know that because her story continues on, and it does not stop here.


End file.
